Антропогенез
Антропогенез (или антропосоциогенез) — часть биологической эволюции, которая привела к появлению вида Homo sapiens, отделившегося от прочих гоминид, человекообразных обезьян и плацентарных млекопитающих, процесс историко-эволюционного формирования физического типа человека, первоначального развития его трудовой деятельности, речи, а также общества. Изучением антропогенеза занимается множество научных дисциплин, в частности антропология, палеоантропология, генетика, лингвистика. В эволюционном контексте термин «человек» относится не только к ныне живущим людям, но и к представителям вымерших видов рода Homo. Кроме того, исследования антропогенеза распространяются на других гоминин, например, австралопитеков. Род Homo отделился от австралопитеков или подобных им гоминин около 2 млн лет назад в Африке. Существовало несколько видов людей, большинство из которых вымерлоMark Collard, Bernard Wood; How reliable are human phylogenetic hypotheses? quote: .. existing phylogenetic hypotheses about human evolution are unlikely to be reliable http://www.pnas.org/content/97/9/5003.abstract. К ним, в частности, относятся эректусы и неандертальцы. Древнейшие представители вида Homo sapiens появились в результате эволюции 250—400 тыс. лет назад. Господствующей в наши дни гипотезой происхождения людей является африканская, согласно которой наш вид появился в Африке и оттуда распространился по всему свету, замещая существовавшие популяции H. erectus и H. neanderthalensis. Альтернативная гипотеза называется мультирегиональной. Согласно последней, люди, начиная, по-видимому, от H. erectus, эволюционировали как единый вид, в котором генные потоки могли свободно циркулировать. Имеющиеся в настоящее время данные палеоантропологии не позволяют сделать окончательный выбор между этими гипотезами , хотя данные генетики поддерживают африканскую теорию. Начиная с H. habilis, люди использовали каменные орудия труда все более искусно изготовленные (см. Палеолит). В последние 50 тыс. лет технология и культура изменяются быстрее, чем предшествующие эпохи. История вопроса об антропогенезе Проблемы антропогенеза стали изучаться в XVIII веке. До этого времени господствовало представление, что человек и народы всегда были и являются такими, как их создал Творец. Однако постепенно в науке, культуре, общественном сознании утверждалась идея развития, эволюции, в том числе и применительно к человеку и обществу. В XVIII и XIX веках В середине XVIII века К. Линней положил начало научному представлению о происхождении человека. В своей «Системе природы» (1735 г.) он отнёс человека к животному миру, помещая его в своей классификации рядом с человекообразными обезьянами. В XVIII веке зарождается и научная приматология; так, в 1766 г. появилась научная работа Ж. Бюффона об орангутане. Голландский анатом П. Кампер показал глубокое сходство в строении основных органов человека и животных. В XVIII — первой половине XIX века археологи, палеонтологи, этнографы накопили большой эмпирический материал, который лег в основу учения об антропогенезе. Большую роль сыграли исследования французского археолога Буше де Перта. В 40—50-х гг. XIX века он искал каменные орудия и доказывал, что их использовал первобытный человек, живший одновременно с мамонтом и др. Эти открытия опровергали библейскую хронологию, встретили бурное сопротивление. Только в 60-е гг. XIX века идеи Буше де Перта признали в науке. Однако даже Ламарк не решался довести до логического завершения идею эволюции животных и человека и отрицать роль Бога в происхождении человека (в своей «Философии зоологии» он писал об ином происхождении человека, чем только лишь от животных). Революционную роль в учении об антропогенезе сыграли идеи Чарлза Дарвина. Он писал: «''Тот, кто не смотрит, подобно дикарю, на явления природы как на нечто бессвязное, не может больше думать, чтобы человек был плодом отдельного акта творения''». После находки скелета неандертальца (1856 г.) и целого ряда предшествовавших подобных находок в первой половине XIX в. в науке появилось новое направление — палеоантропология. Оно дало фактический материал для постановки вопроса не только об анатомическом сходстве человека и некоторых обезьян, но и о биологической эволюции человека в прошедшие эпохи. Этот вопрос был поставлен Ч.Дарвином вскоре после опубликования «Происхождения видов», хотя уже в этой книге он писал: «Будет пролит свет на происхождение человека и его историю». Впрочем, этот аспект дарвинизма был его современникам вполне очевиден. Эволюция человека была основным предметом дебатов между Томасом Хаксли и Ричардом Оуэном. Хаксли убедительно описал сходство и различия между человеком и обезьянами в своей книге «О положении человека в природе» (1863 г.). Ч.Дарвин к этому времени также опубликовал следующую книгу «Происхождение человека», которая, несмотря на широкое распространение его идей, вновь спровоцировала всплеск бурных дискуссий. Даже сторонники самой идеи эволюции, такие как Альфред Уоллес и Чарлз Лайель не понимали, как могли умственные способности и нравственность появиться у людей в результате естественного отбора. Со времен Линнея ученые считали, что человекообразные обезьяны — ближайшие родственники людей, поскольку анатомически они очень близки. В XIX веке предполагали, что самым близким к человеку из ныне существующих видов обезьян являются шимпанзе и что у людей и африканских обезьян был когда-то общий предок. Поэтому было бы логичнее всего искать останки этого существа в Африке. Тем не менее, первые находки, в которых заподозрили промежуточное звено между обезьяной и человеком, были сделаны Эженом Дюбуа на острове Ява. Это был питекантроп, т.е обезьяночеловек. Сейчас практически все биологи считают, что люди не только похожи на обезьян, но и сами являются одним из видов обезьян. В XX веке В 1920х годах в Африке действительно были обнаружены останки существа, которое Раймонд Дарт назвал австралопитеком. Первой важной находкой был череп детеныша этого вида, обнаруженный в Южной Африке. Мозг ребенка был слишком велик для детенышей обезьян, 410 cm³, и имел округлую форму, как у современных людей. Клыки были короткими, а основание черепа характерным для прямоходящих существ. Эти признаки убедили Дарта в том, что существо было переходной формой между обезьяной и человеком. Понадобилось около 20 лет, чтобы подтвердить открытие Дарта новыми находками костей австралопитеков. В то время преобладало мнение о том, что развитие интеллекта предшествовало переходу к прямохождению, а черты австралопитека говорили об обратном. Со второй половины XX века австралопитек считается прямым предком рода Homo, к которому принадлежит и современный человек. Вместе с Homo sapiens австралопитек входит в трибу гоминини. Тем не менее, накапливаются новые данные, которые ставят под сомнение происхождение людей от австралопитека, и этот род может, в конце концов, оказаться боковой и тупиковой ветвью в антропогенезе. Судя по недавним находкам останков сахелантропа и оррорина, австралопитекам предшествовали другие человекообразные обезьяны, которые больше них похожи на сравнительно поздних предков человека. Однако последние находки еще ждут подтверждений независимыми авторами. Первоначально австралопитеков разделяли на грацильных и робустных. В 1930х годах последних отнесли к особому роду парантропы, в 1960х объединили в один род с австралопитеками, а сейчас прежняя классификация возвращается, хотя некоторые авторы по-прежнему считают, что это обособленная часть видов того же рода. В СССР и постсоветской России Человек одновременно и биологическое существо, и социальное, поэтому антропогенез неотрывно связан с социогенезом, представляя собой по сути единый процесс антропосоциогенеза. В соответствии с современными научными представлениями, современный человек является результатом развития материи на протяжении 13,7 миллиардов лет и представляет собой наиболее сложно организованную ее разновидность из всего наблюдаемого— независимо от того, говорим мы о человеческом мозге, сознании или какой-либо форме социальной организации. Считается, что в конечном итоге инфляционный вакуум (состояние материи, предшествующее большому взрыву, где частицы обладали «виртуальным» существованием) проделал путь до современного человека (универсальный эволюционизм). Вопросы антропогенеза, как вопросы возникновения существенных свойств человека, возникших относительно мировой эволюции сравнительно недавно, фокусируются на появлении вида Homo sapiens — современного человека, в связи с чем тесно связываются с вопросами биологической эволюции. Начиная с Дарвина она объясняется приспособлением живого к условиям изменяющейся среды при воздействии трех определяющих факторов— изменчивости (мутации), отбора (оценка средой эффективности этих мутаций) и наследственности (передача этих мутаций). Таким образом полагается, что в сответствии с этим эволюционным законодательством, под воздействием изменений окружающей среды обезьяноподобные предки современного человека приобрели характерные для него свойства. Среди свойств человека, представляющих в нем специфически человеческое, прежде всего выделяются когнитивные способности (сознание) и язык. Формирование составляющих сознание когнитивных особенностей современного человека— целеполагания, способности к абстрагированию, воображения, памяти— было определено изменениями организма предков людей. Так, это увеличение объема головного мозга— от 500 кубических сантиметров у современных крупных обезьян до 1450 у современного человека, противопоставление большого пальца руки (сделало возможным манипуляцию предметами), формирование современного вида стопы (сделало возможным прямохождение) — «гоминидная триада». В свою очередь эти изменения были вызваны изменением внешних, прежде всего— климатических, условий. Так, определяющую роль сыграли периоды значительных похолоданий («ледниковый период») вынудив плотоядных предков современного человека, переместиться из гибнущих лесов на равнину. Здесь у них развивалось прямохождение, потребность в добывании пищи и защите от хищников провоцировала использование предметов окружающего мира. Вопрос ключевого преобразования, непосредственно сделавшего из животного человека, рассматривается различными исследователями по разному— в зависимости и от определения ими этой границы. Так, в отечественной науке существует представление, что ключевым фактором в этом процессе стала деятельность по производству орудий труда как основание для выделения человеком объективных свойств предметов: «Сознание возникает как отражение прежде всего тех объективных свойств природных предметов, которые выявляются в процессе производства орудий труда. В этом процессе необходимо взаимодействие между собой двух (по крайней мере) природных предметов (камней, палок, костей). Результат их взаимодействия (то есть орудие труда) определяется объективными свойствами таких природных предметов. Ставя во взаимодействие между собой два природных предмета, человек получает возможность выделять их объективные свойства (удар одним камнем по другому дает совсем иной результат, чем удар камнем по дереву: так проявляется объективное свойство твердости). Взаимодействие двух материальных предметов между собой позволяет выделять их объективные свойства, то есть свойства, не зависящие от того, кто ставит во взаимодействие эти предметы. … Без учета объективных свойств материальных предметов систематическое производетво орудий труда просто невозможно. Другими словами, производя орудия труда, субъект получает возможность выявлять не только преимущественно ситуативные, относительные связи между организмом и средой (что свойственно психике животных), но и объективные связи между предметами, вещами самой природной среды.» (Найдыш В. М.) Советско-российский философ Юрий Бородай связывает развитие предков людей с развитием их воображения. Согласно его оригинальной концепции, претендование и проявление желания относительно занятой самки в среде уже вооруженных примитивным оружием предков человека несло опасность для жизни. Поэтому удовлетворять эти потребности приходилось в воображении, активно тем самым его развивая. Эволюция приматов до человека thumb|500 px|Изменения средней температуры Земли за последние 500 млн лет Эволюционная история приматов может быть прослежена примерно на 85 млн лет назад. Это одна из старейших групп современных плацентарных млекопитающих. Самые древние приматы жили когда-то в Северной Америке, но они были также широко распространены в Евразии и Африке в условиях теплого климата палеоцена и эоцена. После глобального похолодания, когда около 30 млн лет назад, в раннем олигоцене, Антарктида начала покрываться льдом, приматы вымерли повсеместно кроме Африки и юга Азии. Одним из выживших был нотарктус, ископаемая обезьяна, еще жившая на территории современной Германии около 16,5 млн лет назад, на 1,5 млн лет раньше, чем подобные виды появились в Африке. Возможно, первые человекообразные обезьяны также появились не в Африке, а в Евразии. С другой стороны, высказываются предположения, что предки гоминид мигрировали в Евразию из Африки около 17 млн лет назад, когда эти континенты некоторое время были соединены, прежде чем вновь разделились при расширении Средиземного моря. В начале миоцена климат снова стал теплым, и они могли процветать в Евразии, после чего ареал обитания одного из них, дриопитека, распространился из Европы или западной части Азии в Африку . Уцелевшая после климатических изменений тропическая популяция обезьян, хорошо представленная в слоях верхнего эоцена и нижнего олигоцена Файюмского оазиса в Египте, дала начало всем ныне существующим приматам — лемурам Мадагаскара, лори Юго-Восточной Азии, африканским галаго и человекообразным, широконосым обезьянам Нового Света и узконосым Старого. В раннем миоцене примитивные узконосые обезьяны Восточной Африки пережили длительный период видообразования. Среди выделяемых ныне видов и родов обезьян этой эпохи известны, в частности, проконсул, афропитек, дендропитек, все из Восточной Африки, а также ореопитек, который обитал в Италии около 9 млн лет назад. При сравнении ДНК современных обезьян было показано, что гиббоны отделились от общего ствола гоминид 12 — 18 млн лет назад, а орангутаны — около 12 млн лет назад. За исключением дендропитека останки ископаемых гиббонов науке неизвестны, и их происхождение остается неясным. Ископаемым прото-орангутаном считается рамапитек, обитавший в Индии около 10 млн лет назад. Предполагается, что видами, близкими к общему предку горилл, шимпанзе и людей, были накалипитек из Кении и уранопитек с Балканского полуострова. По данным молекулярной биологии, около 4 — 8 млн лет назад сначала гориллы, а потом и шимпанзе отделились от предков людей. ДНК шимпанзе на 98,4 % идентична человеческой. Из-за влажного климата тропических лесов, в кислых почвах которого кости плохо сохраняются, а также отчасти из-за невнимания исследователей, сосредоточенных преимущественно на поиске предков человека, ископаемых горилл и шимпанзе до сих пор практически не найдено. В середине миоцена климат снова стал холоднее и засушливее, что спровоцировало новое массовое вымирание фауны. Однако гоминины, как и многие другие виды (антилопы, гиены, собаки, свиньи, слоны, лошади) пережили климатические изменения и сумели к ним адаптироваться. Их дальнейшая эволюция привела к образованию множества новых видов, из которых самыми древними сейчас считаются Sahelanthropus tchadensis (7 млн лет назад) и Orrorin tugenensis (6 млн лет назад). За ними, в частности, последовали: : Ardipithecus (5.5-4.4 млн лет назад), с видами Ar. kadabba и Ar. ramidus; : Australopithecus (4-2 млн лет назад), с видами Au. anamensis, Au. afarensis, Au. africanus, Au. bahrelghazali и Au. garhi; : Paranthropus (3-1.2 млн лет назад), с видами P. aethiopicus, P. boisei и P. robustus; : Homo (от 2 млн лет назад), с видами Homo habilis, Homo rudolfensis, Homo ergaster, Homo georgicus, Homo antecessor, Homo cepranensis, Homo erectus, Homo heidelbergensis, Homo rhodesiensis, Homo neanderthalensis, Homo sapiens idaltu, Homo sapiens sapiens, Homo floresiensis. Род Homo Слово homo в переводе с латыни означает «человек» и было выбрано для классификации еще Линнеем. В латинском языке оно произошло от общеиндоевропейского корня «dhghem», земля . В современной таксономии Homo sapiens — единственный ныне существующий вид рода Homo, хотя продолжающиеся исследования происхождения Homo sapiens дают все новую и новую информацию о других видах Homo, давно уже вымерших. Некоторые из этих видов могли быть предками современных людей, но многие являются лишь «кузенами» и эволюционировали в сторону от нашего вида . В то же время продолжаются и дискуссии о том, какие из них считать отдельными видами, а какие — лишь расами одного вида. В некоторых случаях причиной разногласий является ограниченность или полное отсутствие необходимой информации, в других — различия в подходах к классификации. Считается, что есть две главные научные школы, по-разному объясняющие движущие силы эволюции человека. Раньше других появились представления об адаптации предков людей, обитавших на деревьях, к жизни в саванне, куда они вышли для охоты на травоядных. Теория саванны, впервые сформулированная Раймондом Дартом, не исключает, что к саванне смогли приспособиться лишь те обезьяны, которые еще в лесах приобрели необходимую для этого анатомию и поведенческие навыки . Некоторые антропологи, например, Бернард Вуд, Кевин Хант и Филипп Тобиас, считают теорию саванны устаревшей. Альтернативная гипотеза допускает, что человек эволюционировал под влиянием приспособления к земноводному существованию, то есть к собиранию моллюсков и прочей пищи на мелководье, что требовало, в частности, способности плавать и нырять, отличающей человека от прочих обезьян. Эта гипотеза объясняет многие анатомические особенности современного человека, такие как прямохождение , отсутствие шерсти , развитый слой подкожного жира , низкое положение гортани относительно носоглотки, характерное для морских млекопитающих, , vernix caseosa или первородная смазка новорожденных детей, также характерная для морских млекопитающих, а не обезьян, крупный мозг , высокий нос, предотвращающий попадание воды в носоглотку и жирная кожа с обилием сальных желез, которая может служить для защиты от водыKingdon, Jonathan. (2003) Lowly Origin Princeton University Press, 242. Обсуждается несколько вариантов приспособления протолюдей к жизни в водной стихии, в том числе собирательство на мелководье и развитие новых способов передвижения в воде и доставки собранной пищи на берег, плавание и ныряние[http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/science/scarsofevolution.shtml Scars of Evolution- Presented by Sir David Attenborough, a two part BBC radio 4 series examining the 'aquatic ape hypothesis'] . Получить палеоантропологические доказательства земноводного обитания протолюдей крайне сложно, по крайней мере, из-за повышения уровня моря по окончании ледникового периода, из-за чего бывшее мелководье оказалось теперь на глубине 100—120 м . Однако археология и палеонтология позволяют исследовать рацион питания различных видов Homo и его влияние на эволюцию анатомии и поведения . Появление Homo sapiens Сравнение полиморфизмов митохондриальной ДНК и датирование окаменелостей позволяют заключить, что Homo sapiens по женской линии (от «митохондриальной Евы») появились ок. 200 000 лет назадCavalli-Sforza L. L., Feldman M. W. The application of molecular genetic approaches to the study of human evolution. Nature genetics, 2003, v. 33, p. 266—275. Существуют две доминирующие теории происхождения современной популяции человека. Теория «из Африки» предполагает, что предки современных людей мигрировали из Африки и расселились в разных частях мира. Согласно мультирегиональной теории, современные люди являются, по крайней мере частично, потомками различных популяций гоминид. Теория «из Африки» в противовес мультирегиональной подтверждается сравнением последовательностей ДНК современных людей и в настоящий момент принимается большинством палеоантропологов. В 2009 г. группа ученых под руковдством Сары Тишкофф из Университета Пенсильвании опубликовала в журнале Science результаты комплексного исследования генетического разнообразия народов Африки. Они установли. что самой древней ветвью, испытавшей наименьшее количество смешиваний, как раньше и предполагалось, является генетический кластер, к которому принадлежат бушмены и другие народы, говорящие на койсанских языках. Скорее всего, они и являются той ветвью, которая ближе всего к общим предкам всего современного человечества.Африканское кроворазделение. Ок.74 000 лет назад небольшая популяция (ок. 2 000 человек), пережившая последствия очень мощного вулканического извержения (~20-30 лет зимы), стала предком современных людей в Африке . Можно предположить, что 60 000—40 000 лет назад люди мигрировали в Азию, и оттуда в Европу (40 000 лет), Австралию и Америку (35 000—15 000 лет) (см. Ранние миграции человека ‎). Сравнительная таблица видов рода Homo Таблица Примечания См. также *Археология Ссылки * В Африке нашли самую старую популяцию людей *